Reverend Josiah Reed
Reverend Josiah Reed is a henchman of Thomas Magruder and the secondary antagonist in the best-selling videogames Gun and Gun: Showdown. He was voiced by Brad Dourif, who also portrayed Chucky from the Child's Play franchise. Background Ironically a reverend claiming to be a man of God, Reed is in all actuality a hired killer. Throughout the game, Reed is seen killing anyone that stands in his way, especially women. He kills women as Reed believes they are a symbol of lust, greed and downfall, and is known to refer to them as "Wanton whores". His weapons mostly in the game are bladed, which he uses much in his hatred for women. During the steamboat massacre in the beginning of the game, he throws a tomahawk with great precision to kill a woman named Sadie, who he suspects of hiding the item he wants. He also uses a razor in slithing the throats of his victim, most notably Jenny, the protagonist's love interest. He's also great in using a calvary sabre while on horseback. However, Reed will also rely on his revolver if caught in a gunfight. Reed is merciless and will kill anyone, even innocents. He planned and led the steamboat massacre that killed every man, woman and child aboard (except for the game's protagonist who managed to escape). Needless to say, Reed feels no remorse in his killings and is only out for himself. Reed's horse is black and tinted white, the same with his priest uniform. It's covered in black armor and is one of the fastest horse in the game. Throughout the game he always carries with him a bible and proclaims himself a man of god, and he feels it's his job to cleanse the world of lust. His use of God's name has gotten him into many situations, from getting his ear sliced off to his eventual death. History Reverend Josiah Reed is first encountered on the steamboat in the beginning of the game, having been sent there by Magruder to retrieve an item. After interrogating Sadie, a friend of Ned White, she slaps him. Enraged, Reed throws a tomahawk into the back of Sadie's skull and orders Magruder's men to attack the ship. After escaping the steamboat and the resulting explosion, Reed reports back to his boss, who he informs that the item "could not be retrieved". As punishment for this failure, Magruder slices a piece of the reverend's ear off. It is later learned that all men, women, and children aboard the steamboat were not only murdered, but scalped as well. Colton White, the lone survivor of the steamboat massacre, goes on a mission to hunt down and kill Josiah Reed. He finds a woman named Jenny in Dodge City, who informs Colt that a "jack - preacher" came into the saloon asking for Sadie. The duo then heads for the city of Empire to speak to the mayor, Hoodoo Brown. He is a close friend of Jenny and agrees to help Colt track down Josiah Reed. Eventually, Colton is betrayed by Hoodoo Brown, who had been collaborating with Reed and Magruder. Colt enters Hoodoo's office, only to be greeted by the sight of Reed cutting Jenny's throat open. He immediately draws his gun on Reed, but is knocked out by Brown. The next time Reed is seen, he is listening to Magruder rant about the loss of Empire. Magruder then finds out that Colton White is after the item and orders Reed to personally retrieve it. He reluctantly goes. When he arrives at the sight of the steamboat, he draws his gun on Colt and Soapy Jennings, who had gotten there first. Colt tosses the item in the safe and shuts the door, angering Reed, who proceeds to fire at him. The two then engage in a gunfight. Colt critically wounds Reed, knocking the reverend off his horse. As he limps away in pain and fear, Colt fires his father's rifle at Reed's leg, incapacitating him. Reed attempts to crawl away, but Colt turns him on his back with his foot. At the mercy of the man whose father and love he murdered, Josiah Reed screams that because he is unarmed, Colt will be no better than him if he finishes him off. Having no more of his treachery, Colt jams his rifle into Reed's mouth, proclaims, "This is for Jenny." and pulls the trigger, splattering blood all over the surrounding rocks and himself. Gallery Reverend Reed Gun This is For Jenny.png|"This is for Jenny." Reverend Reed Gun Dead.png|Colton White looks over Reed's corpse Magruder & Reed.jpg|Reed (right) with his boss Thomas Magruder Category:Video Game Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Assassins Category:Pure Evil Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Game Bosses Category:Dark Priests Category:Heretics Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fanatics Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Western Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Liars